footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 FIFA Club World Cup
Liverpool | count = 1 | second_other = Flamengo | third_other = Monterrey | fourth_other = Al-Hilal | matches = 8 | goals = 30 | attendance = | top_scorer = Baghdad Bounedjah Hamdou Elhouni (3 goals each)}} | player = Mohamed Salah | fair_play = Espérance de Tunis | prevseason = 2018 | nextseason = 2020 }} The 2019 FIFA Club World Cup (officially known as the FIFA Club World Cup Qatar 2019 presented by Alibaba Cloud for sponsorship reasons) was the 16th edition of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised international club football tournament between the winners of the six continental confederations, as well as the host nation's league champions. The tournament was hosted by Qatar between 11 and 21 December 2019, taking place at two venues in Doha. Liverpool won the final 1–0 after extra time against Flamengo for their first FIFA Club World Cup title. Host appointment With proposals for an expanded Club World Cup, FIFA delayed the announcement of a host. A host was to be announced by FIFA on 15 March 2019, though this was later delayed. On 28 May 2019, FIFA announced that the 2019 and 2020 tournament host would be appointed at the FIFA Council meeting in Paris, France on 3 June 2019. Qatar was appointed as the host for the 2019 and 2020 tournaments on 3 June 2019, serving as test events ahead of their hosting of the 2022 FIFA World Cup. The Club World Cup will retain its original format ahead of the revamp in 2021. Qualified teams The following teams qualified for the tournament. Venues FIFA announced the three venues for the tournament, along with the match schedule, on 30 September 2019. All three stadiums are located in Doha, with the Jassim bin Hamad Stadium and the Khalifa International Stadium having hosted matches at the 2011 AFC Asian Cup, including the final for the latter. The newly built Education City Stadium, which was selected to host the final match, is also a host venue for the 2022 FIFA World Cup, as is the Khalifa International Stadium. On 7 December 2019, FIFA moved all three matches (the second semi-final on 18 December and the third place match and final on 21 December) that were due to be played at the Education City Stadium to Khalifa International Stadium after the opening of the Education City Stadium was postponed to early 2020. Match officials A total of five referees, ten assistant referees, and six video assistant referees were appointed for the tournament. Abdelkader Zitouni of Tahiti (OFC) was also named as a support referee. Squads Each team had to name a 23-man squad (three of whom must be goalkeepers). Injury replacements are allowed until 24 hours before the team's first match. Matches The draw of the tournament was held on 16 September 2019, 14:00 CEST (UTC+2), at the FIFA headquarters in Zürich, to decide the matchups of the second round (between the first round winner and teams from AFC, CAF, and CONCACAF), and the opponents of the two second round winners in the semi-finals (against teams from CONMEBOL and UEFA). At the time of the draw, the identity of the teams from AFC and CONMEBOL were not known. If a match is tied after normal playing time: *For elimination matches, extra time is played. If still tied after extra time, a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. *For the matches for fifth place and third place, no extra time is played, and a penalty shoot-out is held to determine the winner. Al-Sadd |'3'| Hienghène Sport|1 |14 December – Doha (Jassim)| Monterrey|'3'| Al-Sadd|2 |14 December – Doha (Jassim)| Al-Hilal|'1'| Espérance de Tunis|0 |18 December – Doha (Khalifa)| Monterrey|1| Liverpool|'2' |17 December – Doha (Khalifa)| Flamengo|'3'| Al-Hilal|1 |21 December – Doha (Khalifa)| Liverpool |'1'| Flamengo|0 |21 December – Doha (Khalifa)| Monterrey |'2 (4)'| Al-Hilal|2 (3) |17 December – Doha (Khalifa)| Al-Sadd|2| Espérance de Tunis|'6' }} All times are local, AST (UTC+3). First round |time=20:30 |team1=Al-Sadd |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Hienghène Sport |goals1=Bounedjah Hassan Ró-Ró |goals2=Roine |stadium=Jassim bin Hamad Stadium, Doha |attendance=7,047 |referee=Mustapha Ghorbal (Algeria) }} Second round |time=17:00 |team1=Al-Hilal |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Espérance de Tunis |goals1=Gomis |goals2= |stadium=Jassim bin Hamad Stadium, Doha |attendance=7,726 |referee=Roberto Tobar (Chile) }} ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Monterrey |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Al-Sadd |goals1=Vangioni Funes Mori Rodríguez |goals2=Bounedjah Hassan |stadium=Jassim bin Hamad Stadium, Doha |attendance=4,878 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Match for fifth place |time=17:30 |team1=Al-Sadd |score=2–6 |report=Report |team2= Espérance de Tunis |goals1=Bounedjah Al-Haydos |goals2=Elhouni Badri Derbali |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=15,037 |referee=Abdelkader Zitouni (Tahiti) }} Semi-finals |time=20:30 |team1=Flamengo |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Al-Hilal |goals1=De Arrascaeta Bruno Henrique Al-Bulaihi |goals2=Al-Dawsari |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=21,588 |referee=Ismail Elfath (United States) }} ---- |time=20:30 |team1=Monterrey |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Funes Mori |goals2=Keïta Firmino |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=45,416 |referee=Roberto Tobar (Chile) }} Match for third place |time=17:30 |team1=Monterrey |score=Match 7 |report=Report |team2= Al-Hilal |goals1=A. González Meza |goals2=Carlos Eduardo Gomis |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=19,318 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) |penalties1=J. González Medina Funes Mori Vásquez Cárdenas |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Gomis Giovinco Carlos Eduardo Jang Hyun-soo Kanno }} Final |time=20:30 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Flamengo |goals1=Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=45,416 |referee=Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) }} Goalscorers 1 own goal * Ali Al-Bulaihi (Al-Hilal, against Flamengo) Criticism In 2017, three member countries of the Gulf Cooperation Council along with Egypt cut diplomatic ties with Qatar and criminalised trips for their citizens to the country. In October, FIFA sold 200 Club World Cup tickets to fans from Saudi Arabia and Bahrain, and 500 to those from the United Arab Emirates and Egypt. In November 2019, Human Rights Watch (HRW) criticised FIFA for neglecting fan welfare and selling tickets for the Club World Cup to those banned by their governments. HRW stated that FIFA should be aware of the risks that the football supporters can face in their countries and ensure that they are not exposed to the risk of harassment or prosecution. External links * 2019 Category:2019 in association football 2019